Ao Oni
by SolarSnivy
Summary: my friends and I visit the mansion of Ao Oni. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOURE MY FRIEND OR YOU CAN HANDLE THIS BEING SLIGHTLY... AGAINST THE RULES. bum bum buuuuuuum! my first story! I hope someone reads it... : rated T for one use of a rather... vulgar word. I'm not sure wether or not to continue.


_**Whoo… the only people that will actually get this are the people I'm using as oc's and those of you who have actually heard of or played Ao Oni (specifically version 5.2). There you go. Reviews greatly appreciated! I might continue this… depends mostly on if anyone reads it or not. **_

_**Character roles-**_

_**Me- Hiroshi (even though I'm a girl…whatever.)**_

_**Amanda- …?**_

_**Jessica- Mika**_

_**Sam- Takeshi**_

_**Chan- Takuro**_

I open my locker and put my schoolbooks in my bag. My friends Amanda and Jessica are standing next to me. **(Sorry if there's weird tense changes in this… I'm only in 7****th**** grade so… yah. And I'm not that great at writing, even if I do enjoy it. ) **

"Do you think Sam was telling the truth about that abandoned mansion at the edge of town?" Amanda asks, adjusting her backpack.

"I'm not really sure. Is it really abandoned?" Jessica whispers.

Picking up my bag, I turn to them. "I bet he's telling the truth about the house, but he was definitely lying about the monster. I mean, they just plain don't exist. That's common knowledge."

Amanda and Jessica seem to ponder the possibility that my statement is true.

"Eh. We should just ask him." Amanda says bluntly.

I shrug and follow them as we proceed to look for him.

Sam stood near the front entrance to the school, talking excitedly to Chan. Both boys seemed really excited about something.

"What are you two so happy about?" Amanda questioned.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Chan answered first.

"We're gonna go investigate that freaky old mansion on the other side of town!"

"Yeah. The one I told you about during history, remember?" Sam said. "But how does Jessica know?"

_**(A/N: Jessica is an 8th grader. I'm not sure if you actually know her… that was directed at Chan and Sam by the way…)**_

"I told her. Duh." I laugh.

"You guys wanna come too?" Sam asks.

_**(Pay no heed to changes in your personalities, my friends! You are all just oc's in my FanFiction of life… -insert maniac evil laugh here-)**_

"Sure. Why not?" I say.

What could possibly go wrong?

I shiver slightly as we walk up to the mansion. The outside is dirty and grimy, but one would only look at it as 'under kept', not quite 'abandoned'.

"Woah. It's HUGE." Amanda said, her mouth gaping at the enormous structure.

"Let's go inside!" Chan said eagerly, running up to the door as the rest of us follow slowly behind.

Opening the large wooden doors, I look cautiously around.

"It's actually REALLY clean on the inside!" Chan chirped.

"I guess it is." Jessica said, looking at the oddly tidy house.

"W-we should leave soon. The sun is going down, a-and its starting to rain." Sam stuttered.

_**(Sorry Sam! I had to give SOMEONE the role of Takeshi!) **_

Amanda sighs at him. "Don't worry! We'll only take a quick look arou-"

Suddenly a loud shattering sound erupted from a nearby room. Everyone jumped, startled by the sudden crash.

"S-see? Let's get out of here. This was a bad idea. A bad bad bad bad BAD idea." Sam said, desperately trying to motion everyone towards the door.

"This is STUPID." I moan. "There's no such thing as ghosts, monsters, or any of that paranormal shit for that matter."

I march matter-of-factly into the room where the sound had seemed to come from, everyone staring anxiously after. Sam let out a small squeak.

_**(I'm REALLY sorry! So so so so soooo sorry!)**_

I stared down at the broken plate that is shattered on the wooden floor of the mansion's kitchen and laugh a little. This was what had everyone so freaked out? THIS? Picking up a piece of the plate, I walked back towards my friends. I had to prove it was only a plate somehow.

Emerging into the front room, I look around, confused. Where WAS everyone?

I shook my head. They probably all got scared and left. Walking over to the door, I try to open it. My eyes widen slightly as I realize that it's _LOCKED_.

"WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?"I growl, fidgeting with the doorknob. After I try again and again, I face the facts and accept that it is NOT going to open and stomp into the hall opposite the kitchen.

There is a semi-clear door and a dark wooden one. Walking over nearer to it, I see a large, dark shape pass by inside the clearer door. I frown.

"Hey, where are you guys? Who's in here?" I hissed, pounding my fist on the door. Getting no response, I tried to open it and find that it won't open. I tried a few more times, only to get the same result.

_**(thank goodness I didn't try too many more times… for those of you who have done that before. AND DIED.)**_

Moving on, I decided to try a few more doors. Every one is either locked, jammed, or if it isn't, only leads to one that is.

I decided to go upstairs. There were more rooms up there than on the first floor, but upon investigation, all were locked. Sighing, I walked quickly up to the third floor.

There was only one unlocked room. I had tried the other two, with no luck. I walked silently up to the one unlocked door, putting my hand on the knob.

Inside the room there was a few bookshelves, a closet thing, a desk with a chair, and a bed. Where could the others have gone? They couldn't have gotten out of the front door. Pulling the chair away from the desk, I saw a key. There was a small tag on it that read 'library'.

_Huh. A library key. I'll go find that room after I'm finished looking through this one._

Sadly, I found nothing else in that room. But on my way to the door, I heard a strange chattering sound from the closet.

"is someone there?" I said, pulling open the closet door.

I sighed as I look into the clearly terrified face of Sam. His teeth were chattering fiercely, and his face was very pale.

"Sam!" I say, somewhat surprised to learn that he was still here. "what happened? Where are the others?"

His only response is his ferociously chattering teeth. Groaning, I give up on getting any answers from him and slam the closet shut once more.

_**So? Was it… ok, in the least? If you give a review, YOU GET A COOKIE! **_

_**I do not own ao oni, AND MOST OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY FRIENDS. That would just be weird. **_

_**Ao Oni: "do I get to kill someone soon?" **_

_**Me: "maybe. If any of my friends are against being in this story."**_

_**Ao Oni: "yummm… Can I eat all of them?"**_

_**Me: "Maybe."**_

_**Ao Oni: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"**_


End file.
